Scorpion King's Lessons
by Egan
Summary: The Scorpion King finds three people who can control insets and animals as much as he can. He trains them to a surprising stage. Find out what when they describe him.
1. Scorpion King Shows His Face

A boy was walking down the streets of Venice when he came upon a scorpion. When he put his finger down, the scorpion walked on and suddenly scorpions surronded him. The boy looked down and point to the left. The scorpions moved to the left. He pointed down and the scorpions were infront of him again. He pointed to a window and the scorpions crawled inside and came out with valubale things on ther backs. The boy smiled.

"Venice, get ready to meet the Scorpion King." he said.

Later that year, the Scorpion King gathered other people who could somehow control an animal or insect. Then he named them each.

"Bee Queen. Hornet Halter. Racoon Rascle." he pointed to them as he said there names. "Or Beneta, Hesta, and Robert." he laughed.

"I'm sorry. What was your name again?" Robert asked.

He stepped out of the shadows, followed by a group of five scorpions. "My name is Scorpion King." he snarled.

Bee Queen's eyes widened when she saw Scorpion King. He had six eyes and a tail with a stinger. He had antenni on his head and was looking at each of them with two of his six eyes. It was kind of disturbing.

"How is that possible?" Hornet Halter asked.

"What? Oh this?" Scorpion King grew four more arms and pointed to his tail, eyes, and antenni. Then the arms went back into his body. "When you master your animal, you become half of it." he said and a scorpion appeared on his hand. "So Hornet Halter, what will you be half of?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Hornet?" she said.

"Correct." he said and walked into the shadows again.

The others followed him. A safe distance from his tail. Once they got to the darkest part of the alley, his stinger flicked up and suddenly lights went on.

Racoon Rascle ran up to him. "So Scorp, you got a girl?" he asked.

"Yes and only she can call me Scorp. It's Scorpion King to you." he said.

"Well, where is she?" he asked.

"Aracnide!" he yelled.

Three spiders came down followed by a girl in a black shirt with a red spider on it and a black skirt with an X right on where it is and under it it said "Treasure here."

Scorpion King walked over to the girl hanging upside down on a web from a lamp post and had eight legs and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, first things first. Arachnide, get these people suits that match them." he said.

"Suits that match us?" Hornet Halter looked confused.

"Like yours could be with black and yellow strips." he looked at Bee Queen with all of his eyes.

"Or yours could be a black and blue dress." he looked at Hornet.

"And yours will be a grey and black striped shirt and pants that later will have a hole in them. And a mask." he looked at Racoon Rascle.

"Yes! Only one with a mask!" he said.

"Here you are Scorp." Arachnide said and was clinging to the wall this time.

"Thank you Arachnide." he said and threw the suits at the people and closed five of his eyes and snickered at the girls until Arachinide slapped him in the back of the head. Then he stopped snickering. Well stopped until he saw Racoon Rascle trying to get his pants on and falling over. He even heard Arachnide giggle. Appearently she had three of her twelve eyes open.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Hornet Halter said.

"We already did. Never closed them." Scorpion King snickered.

"Why you!" Hornet was too busy yelling at them she didn't notice she was flying.

"You have mastered it already." Scopion King said.

"How?" she asked, seeing she had a thorax and a stinger. Then she notice her dress had fused to her. She was a blue Hornet!

"Hornets are based completely on rage. You have so much rage, it filled you with the element of the Hornet." Scopion King said.


	2. Racoon Rascle Picks A Fight

The next day, no one could find Hornet Halter. Then Scorpion King pointed up and sure enough, up on the wall was a giant Hornet's nest. The others looked confused and he pointed to te giant web that Arachnide made and the Underground Cavern he had made.

"So, will we do that too?" Racoon Rascle asked.

"Very curious I see." Scorpion King said. "I'm surprised you haven't already become half Racoon."

"Huh?" Racoon Rascle looked confused. Suddenly he grew a Racoon tail, two Racoon ears, and the nose of a Racoon.

"Well, would you look at that." Scorpion King laughed.

"What the? Ah!" Racoon Rascle screamed. "You did this to me!" he pointed at Scorpion King. "You made me unseeable to the world! Now you're going to pay!"

Scorpion King smirked. "Bring it Racoon." he challenged and stepped out of the shadows. His tail was hanging above his head, ready to attack. "I'm sorry I have to show you this but you forced me to." Scorpion King's shirt completely ripped off, revealing four scorpion arms. Scorpion King pointed at Racoon Rascle and scorpions came out of nowhere, surronding him.

"Scorpion King this wasn't part of the plan." Racoon said.

"I know. But never tell a half-animal bandit a plan. Insects take over. If they find out for themselves then they go along with it." Scorpion King's tail went straight at Racoon Rascle.

Racoon Rascle caught it with his feet. "One thing is for sure. Animals smash bugs, not the other way around." he snarled.

"When your only half insect, it goes either way." Scorpion King slammed Racoon Rascle into the ground with his tail, then hit him to the wall and put stingers in his shoulder cloth, hanging him there. "Now, anyone else want a crack at me?" he asked, popping his knuckles.

"No." Bee Queen and Hornet Halter said at the same time.

"Good." Scorpion King said, and the peices of cloth that were ripped off came back together, making him his shirt again.

There was clapping in the shadows further down the alley. "Well done, Scorpio Alcatraz."


End file.
